minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 good news! (And a thanks blog too!)
Yup! Guys, here is another reason Top 10 Blog! This time.... It will start from Number 10 to Number 1! So yes i will thank you everyone and yes this...... Is about the wikis too! This wiki's things... That came back! :D So here: "Top 10 Good News:" 10: Netflix Series of Minecraft: Story Mode! (Yes :/ Well, idk first if i will like it or not, first i had that feeling for MCSM Season 2 Because I wanted good stuff to happen, heh and everything good to happen did happen, :D :/ But now tho yes but now i am not sure about Netflix, The Netflix Series? This Series sounds good enough to me but uh... How the heck can we do interactive on a show? That can happen in games even in Telltale Games but yeah i hope the show is good enough too! Ok but do do we rlly have to get Season Three oh yeah rlly?....) 9: Users are still in wiki! (Users/Guys or Girls are still in wiki even tho i know some have left longer.... But they stay, they wanna live the wiki life still! Question you may ask? Why am even i still in wiki? Well, yeah i are having my user friends here too so yeah i am not alone like ever!) 8: I need to work on Contributions still! (Yeah, to have that badge, so i need to do every day in this wiki, or else i have to start from the beginning! But that is just one badge, but i need to do! Then i'm free! 9_9 Do not worry! Since when i get the badge i will stay in wiki so do not worry tho! :D) :/ Do not worry! :) ;)! 7: I stay because of everything! (Yes, everything! So i stay for these so... Friends, blogs, pages, messages, chat, etc. So yeah even tho all!) 6: Steve! (:/ You guys seem to like this character way better? :/ Well yeah aka me! People do not often say nice stuff to Steve tho but you guys seem to say so! :D!) 5: People likes to see my blogs again and even comments again! (My blogs again! :D Yes and you guys do even comments again in these! :D Thx so much guys! :D And is now the top Five reasons why i do blogs!) 4: I like to do blogs again because... It gets much attention! (Yes, my old blogs got no much attention! But... Now it does, and i do Part Two sooner or later!!) 3: New Friends! (Yeah, like Order of the Female Jesse and JesseFan300! You two for example is interested in my blogs and still stays in this wiki, well, i do know a few things bout you guys but you two are best!) 2: Old Users MAY Come back later...... (Well, :/ Even going back to Season 2.... Everybody or ALMOST Everybody came back even the inactive users, then they even leave again! :( Well i hope The Netflix Series saves them back! Yeah, even my old friends, it was fun, and chat was even more used, well i do chat a little with Order of the Female Jesse sometimes but it is sometimes!....) Honorable Mentions: Almost getting the badge, having blogs that makes more sense, even starting to became funny almost, and.... Yeah i am kinda less annoying? And number 1: Is:.... 1: Jessefan1 Is still in this wiki! (:D Thank You so much Jessefan1! You are like my best friend ever, yes at least in wiki but still you mean much to me! Thank ya! And ya even want to appear in my new blog and ya still been a good boy rlly! Thank you so much! :D) Yup, My Tooop 10 Good News Blog! Why did i do this? Well, because you guys seems to be back, some at k least k, still this time i will wait when you guys comment if somebody do! Category:Blog posts